


[Gifs Set] A Merry Little Christmastime

by bererjs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Christmas Fluff, Gifset, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bererjs/pseuds/bererjs
Summary: Christmastime at the Potter-Malfoy household.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[Gifs Set] A Merry Little Christmastime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> Hope you like it.

You can see the moving gif set [HERE](https://m.imgur.com/blnMBDm)


End file.
